BoardGames are Dangerous
by skyheart27
Summary: Set for 8 years since the series end. What would happen if Tsuna found a weird board game and ask his secretary to play with him? Warning, Tsuna's OOCNESSSSS Lemon… TsunaXOC
**A/N::**

 **Me:: This is my first story, especially ~**

 **Tsuna: (-/ / /-) Wuahh why me?**

 **Me: Himitsu**

 **So anyways I didn't own KHR**

 **So~ let's begin!**

 **Board Games are Dangerous**

On an attic Tsuna found himself digging to an old wooden box like he searching for something; though he don't have any idea what it is. He dig, dig and dig until he found a board game, though this board game wasn't the usual and normal ordinary board game, and all of instruction on it is written in Italian. He can clearly read and understand it but he didn't know what the hell entered his mind to bring it along with him to his bedroom.

As he figuring out why on earth he bring it along, a knock on his bedroom door snap him into his thoughts, he come to the door and open it, since the room is sound proof even he shout that they can enter, they wouldn't since they cannot hear him from the inside.

Alice, his secretary reveal herself to him when he opened the door.

"Oh Alice, is there anything you need?" Tsuna asked his secretary.

"Well I just want to ask you Decimo-sama if you want to hear that you still have documents that needed to sign up as soon as possible." She answered her boss with tone of respect.

Tsuna scratch his head when he heard her called him again with his title plus with formalities. He hated it, he already have enough from his thousand of subordinates under his seven guardians, plus boss from Chrome and Juudaime from Gokudera, and then from his secretary? For eight years working as Vongola Juudaime up until now he still despise the title, and even though his secretary who already working directly to him for five years has still calling him into his title. Now all he wanted is to hear this girl moan his name wait scratch that he means say his name with that beautiful look soft lips of her, okay he admit it, he have hormone desire for his secretary for already five years. And it's really weird, well you see, he have been with Kyoko since the beginning of his fights in the future and he is deeply fall to the girl and he never thought that kind of things to the said female brunette. But this girl, Alice, since she introduced herself to him up until now he fantasying to own her completely not just her body also her heart.

"I told you before right? That call me to my name..."

"I can't do that Decimo-sama..."

He wanted to hear her moan his name, moan it with pleasure and asking with more. Wait Tsuna, you having sexual delusion right now! Then he remembered the board game he got from the attic, why not use it...

"Alice, are you really not going to call me to my name?"

"Yes Decimo-sama..."

"Then let's have a deal..." he saw her waiting for his next words. "I have found an interesting (not really but can be use) board game in the attic. Just simple, play with me, win the game and finish!"

"Please Decimo-sama specific details please."

"Alright, here we're just going to play, follow the commands whatever is it. And if you finished the game you win, but if you surrender in the middle or before we even start my win. The loser will obey whatever the winner wishes. Pretty easy game right?"

"Yea... really easy game that made it more sounds suspicion."

"So?"

"Fine, as if I have a choice..."

"Sweet deal~" then Tsuna let her in and unknown to her he lock the door.

She saw the said suspicion board game in the floor with one dice, deck of cards and the two pawn-like things that will be use to represent them.

When she saw the board game which is still unknown the kind of it, she feels her heart speeding beating as if she will be having a heart attack any moment, the more give her tension is she in her boss' bedroom not to mention a guy's bedroom that she knew very well that have sound proof.

She knew that her boss is gentle and kind though he still a hot handsome boss that even boys would try to have sex with him. Just what the hell she let herself in? She's still a virgin on everything! But... come to think of it, it will not be bad if her hot sexy boss will be her first time and she even wishes that if that even happen at least let himself to be her last.

She sat, still her heart is racing inside, while her boss sat before her and the board game.

"So~ let's start the game Alice?" Tsuna asked to his secretary as he gave to her the dice. She nodded and takes it and tossed it at the board. And it said one,

"Not lucky at all, Alice?" Tsuna said as he draw the first card, he smirk as he read the content "The card said: Kiss Description: Kiss your partner passionately… Rule: Don't waste too much time on that." Tsuna finished reading the card with smirk in his face.

Alice blush furiously as she heard the card said that she have to do. Well she only have to do it with her boss… wait TO HER BOSS!

"Hey we're in the middle of the game Alice," Tsuna reminding her, if she didn't do what the card said then he might end up fuck her. So she doesn't have any choice.

She went near her boss face and gives him a smack which earns bewilderment from the boss brunette. "What? Is that it? The card said that you have to kiss me passio-" Tsuna got cut off when Alice started on kissing him with tongues slipping inside of his mouth which is granted by kissing her back that turn into fighting over dominance of who will take the lead.

They on it for ten more minutes and stop when they out of breath. With saliva that continue on connecting their mouths Alice realized what she have done and back off quickly as much as possible she could, while Tsuna have satisfied smile plastered to his face. He indeed loves what just happened between him and his secretary.

When they both enough to their truce it is Tsuna's turn to toss the dice and it show six. He moved his pawn six blocks and another card is needed, and so it's Alice turn to draw, she blush when she read the content.

"What is it Alice?"

"The card said: Lick Description: Gently lick your partner's left ear Rule: Just once."

Though it just once, her left ear is really sensitive!

"Eh! Just once, well just fine I got an amazing kiss just a moment ago anyway."

"De-Decimo-sama!" he done the same to her but this time he only lick her left ear but he got a good reaction from her. He didn't think her ears are sensitive. He wants to lick her more, especially that soft looking neck but they are still in the middle of game and he cannot afford to lose. So he stop and back off.

Alice's turn now and the dice said three. Another card draws in which Tsuna's delight.

Card: Lips Description: Lick my parted lips… Rule: Don't waste too much time on that.

And so with lots of hesitation Alice lick Tsuna's parted lips though on Tsuna's case he wants to kiss her again with same process earlier.

Player: Tsuna

Dice: Three

Card: Task

Description: Describe your erotic fantasy…

"My fantasy, huh? Well I have erotic fantasy about you making love with me…"

"De-Decimo-sama!"

"Hai, hai I am a pervert, Mukuro thank you very much."

"So its Mukuro Rokudo-san's fault that Decimo-sama's become a handsome pervert…" She thought

"Okay next…"

Player: Alice

Dice: Three

Card: Head

Description: Kiss me (Tsuna) while putting your hand behind my head…

Rule: Don't waste too much time on that

She did it with still LOTS of hesitance though this time Tsuna put his hand around her waist making her body press against him, and this brought her into so much pleasure when she realized that she already enjoying his touch she let go immediately and back off.

"You are such a good kisser you know that?"

"Your turn De-Decimo-sama"

"Hmm~ still not giving up huh… well~"

Player: Tsuna

Dice: Four

Card: Clothes

Description: Take off your clothes all over…

Rule: Then go to the next task, gently bite your partner (Alice) neck and leave bite marks about five.

"No way!"

"What? Want to give up?" Tsuna asked as he already removed his upper clothing and now working on his lower.

Alice's blood runs again to her face as she saw her boss well-built chest, not to mention the thing that add more to her blood is his part that in under of his waist, what is that? Her boss is already standing up? She's in the real danger… but on the other hand she's already soaking wet on her panty.

Without receiving any answer from his secretary/playmate he started licking, kissing and biting her neck which earn pleasuring moans from her with that he didn't notice that he already push her down while planting the third mark. Alice feel her body getting aroused from what is her boss doing to her, and her mind is slowly going to blank. When he gave his last bite mark that's brought her back to her right mind, though somehow, Tsuna end up gone blank that he try to give her another bite mark but push lightly by her. When he saw her face and his bite marks on her neck he back off.

He felt relief of what she have done; if she didn't done it he might end up rape her.

When they finally calm their selves but failed to calm their private areas, they position themselves back to their positions earlier while Tsuna used his polo to cover his private area and so they continue their game.

Player: Alice

Dice: Five

Card: Bite

Description: Gently bite my (Tsuna) right thigh.

Rule: if I (Tsuna) still wearing any clothes –take them off.

Tsuna waiting for her to do her task but it didn't come, she is hesitating. He sighed in defeated.

"Want to quit?" He asked

"No if I quit I have to do your command."

"Still going with it then? Then bite my thigh…" Tsuna commanded her.

With her heart beating SOOOO fast she went near at him and went down to his thigh then she just moved a little the clothing that he put to cover his dick and she gently give him bite mark. After doing so she immediately back to her previous location. And so the game continue

Player: Tsuna

Dice: Four

Card: Play

Description: Play with your partner (Alice) breast.

Rule: You can do anything you want, kiss, bite and even sucking is allowed –remove the clothing if still have.

The rule makes Tsuna smirk really evilly while Alice heart beat faster that earlier. But she have doubt that he would enjoy her breast since its C cup size.

Without any more alter ego, Tsuna without any hesitance he went behind her and started removing her blouse that covering her breast. After he removed her blouse he started massaging her breast, while massaging, he also playing her nipples with his finger.

"De-Decimo-sam—ahh!"

"Moan my name Alice not my title~" he whispered to her ear which trigger her body to get arouse from his touch.

"Can't do it—ahh!"

"Why?" Her boss' husky-manly voice bring her into erection, and she know that if he continue what is doing she might end up accept him completely. "Answer me Alice…"

"Be-beca—use…"

"Because what Alice?"

"Be—because—my heart-ahh is beating so f-fast-when I just looking at you—ahh!" with too much pleasure that she get from her boss her mind will surely end up blank. But she didn't wish for it to stop and she wishes for more of his addicting touch. Her words didn't make him stop on what he is doing to her breast and sensitive ear.

"What do you mean, Alice~" he asked as he blow gently her ear making her to moan in pleasure.

Hot sexy well-built body, hot breath, hot touches, and hot looking, her boss is really HOT that is like he is the fire himself which bringing her to her limit.

"I—lo—ve—yo—u AHH~" he stop suddenly at his business when he heard her confession. Did he get what he been longing for? Her love? He smirk at the thought of her sudden confession, he indeed get what he wants.

He carried her towards his bed; he already made up his mind he'll going to own her so she couldn't able to escape from him and as if he let her to.

He gently laid her to his bed and started kissing her soft lips again, with tenderness and passion, while Alice's mind already clouded from the pleasures he'd giving to her. Yep she already gives up and will going to accept him fully, she just hope he will be gentle to her since it's her first time. Hey it's that also means that he will be her first?! Though she thinking this things she cannot deny his touches.

He already dominating her mouth and she wrap his arms to his neck so he could deepen the kiss as their tongues dancing together inside her mouth. He move to her neck adding her bite marks that he created just moment ago and slowly going down to her nape and stop at her breast, he taken likely on her perfect size breast, while he sucking on her left nipple he already inserted one finger on her pussy and she feel pleasure thanks to him.

"Tsu—Ahh!" she gasps as she trying to say his name like he wanted to. He stops at sucking her nipple and went to her ear and whisper

"Almost there Alice~" he then went down more and remove his hand to her pussy and started unbuttoning her pants and unzip it then completely removed it. He kisses her thighs and went to her clit licking it, sucking it and entering her hole with his tongues, he eating her pussy like there is no more next time. He moved his tongue faster and faster on her clit.

Licking, sucking, eating, entering her pussy over and over again bringing her to the total pleasure that made her body arc in pleasure. She almost there, though it's her first time she can say that she going to cum sooner. But Tsuna didn't give her that, he stop at his business when he could tell that she will let out an orgasm.

She opened her eyes when she feel no more touches from him, she look at him with blush to her face, he is so handsome, hot and sexy and she felt happy that she able to have special time like this with him. Seeing her face that wanting more brings smirk to his face he lick his lips and without any farther ego he spread her legs parted and position himself between her thighs and slowly and gently entering her womanhood with his member. She felt pain to her womanhood as her barrier is slowly breaking by her beloved boss. He stopped inside her letting her to adjust to his size also for letting her to ease the pain for taking her virginity. He kisses her lips to ease her pain by pleasuring her mouth.

"Alice sorry, I can't wait anymore~ I going to move now~" He warned her as he was going further and further into her, then he pulled out, and pushed in again, making Alice scream in pleasure now.

He pounded her slowly at first, when he knew that she already feeling pleasure inside her, he started thrusting her in fast pace, she moaning for pleasure, she started to shout for him to move harder and faster,

"Oh my~ Tsu-tsuna more please!" hearing his name from her sweet voice and soft lips he happily complied. He pounds her like a beast. He pounds deeper and deeper until he reaches her womb.

"Mmmmmm! Aaaaaahhhh! Tsuna! Y...you kissing my womb aaahhhh! It so good!"

Tsuna saw Alice's breasts bouncing lovingly before him, so he lean down and suck her nipples while pounding her.

"Aaaahhhh Tsuna! Mmmmmmm!" Her mind's going blank from all the sensations he gave her.

She groaned a screamed as he came into her, his hot seed filling her making her cum with him. After filling her with his seeds he kisses her lips again which earned a replied from her.

Alice woke up and saw herself lying at her boss' master bed, naked and only his bed's blanket is her cover, she going to ask why she is in her boss bedroom to herself when she felt her womanhood is hurt and that made her remember what she have done with her boss.

No way, did she really have sex with her boss? When she try to remember when she lost her awareness, she remembers that they have done it eight or ten times? For a virgin that lost her purity all of the sudden she have lots of stamina to keep up with him. She then feel hand wrapping to her waist, she turn around and saw her boss sleeping peacefully beside her.

She touches his brown silky hair, playing with it. Even sleeping he is so hot and handsome and she really felt lucky that she able to have a time with him, thought it saddened her that they just done it because of the board game, she sighed and look at his handsome face.

"Tsuna…" she whisper

"You finally said my name Alice~" he suddenly said as he open his beautiful mature brown eyes.

He is awake? HE IS AWAKE! She quickly seated but failed when Tsuna pulled her back to his side.

"Don't bother yourself to escape from me, Alice. I already own you completely. Plus you have to take responsibility for taking my virginity…"

"Huh? Virginity? You're… Decimo-sama this is also your first time?!"

"Yep, so do you… anyways, I'll talk to Reborn and the others later for our wedding and all…"

"Wait? Wedding? You going to marry me?"

"What's up with that reaction? Of course I will marry you, I have been longing for you, Alice."

He then surprised when tears suddenly go out from her eyes, "Hey wait! Alice! Why are crying?! Do you hate me?!" Tsuna finally his normal self, he is panicking.

She shook her head and then embrace her boss tightly not minding anymore that he and she is naked all over.

"I love you Tsuna."

He smiled when he heard her confession once again.

"So do I. Alice I love you too."

 **The END**

 **A/N:**

 **How is it Tsuna-san?**

 **Tsuna: Wuahh (0/ / /0)**

 **Alice: Minna-san Read**

 **Reborn: And**

 **Guardians: Review~**

 **Gokudera: Juudaime!**


End file.
